


Haru Isn't As Straight As He Thought

by KalesMcD4407



Category: Free!
Genre: Angry Makoto is sassy Makoto, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Poor Haru is so confused, Rin was ready for this to happen, Smut, These dorks will end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalesMcD4407/pseuds/KalesMcD4407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is straight. Or at least he's pretty sure he is. But he didn't care when Makoto came out as gay. Why should it matter to him? </p><p>But Makoto starts bringing boys home with him, and Haru isn't happy. </p><p>He's not homophobic... Is he?</p><p>This is pure nonsense that I wrote based off of this rather amusing article: </p><p>http://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/#gs.r7KrKcM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru Isn't As Straight As He Thought

Haru didn’t know what was wrong with him. Makoto had told him that he was gay years ago, and he had never really been bothered by that before. In fact, Haru’s trouble hadn’t started until a few months ago. 

Haru and Makoto had graduated at the end of the previous year, and were now living together in a small apartment not far from where they attended university in Tokyo. Haru had never assumed anything different would happen, as the pair had been near inseparable their entire lives.　No, it definitely wasn’t moving in with Makoto that was causing his problems. 

In fact, everything was going just swimmingly until Makoto started bringing home boys with him. Before university, Makoto was out to his friends and family, but he had never actually dated anybody. Between school, swim club, and constantly running after his younger siblings (and sometimes even Haru), he had always been way too busy. Now, that wasn’t so much an issue. Makoto had adjusted so well to university life that he surprisingly had more free time than he had in highschool. 

So imagine how surprised Haru was when he came home one evening after swim practise to see Makoto passionately making out with an unknown boy on the couch. An intense and unwarranted wave of emotions swept over Haru in that moment, and among them was disgust. The fact that Haru was disgusted by the sight before him troubled Haru almost as much as the sight itself. Why did he feel this way? 

Makoto blushed beet red and apologized profusely when he saw Haru, explaining that he had expected him to be at practise until later, but the damage, however unnecessary, was done. 

“It doesn’t matter,” muttered Haru, storming off to his room and slamming the door with so much force it rattled the windows. What was wrong with him? 

Maybe he felt like this because he was so shocked. He had never seen Makoto with anybody before and he must have been so surprised he interpreted it as disgust. Yeah. That must be it. It had to be. Because Haru refused to even entertain the thought that he wasn’t as okay with Makoto being gay as he thought he was.

Much to the frustration of Haru, it became evident over the next little while that it was not just surprise that caused his feelings of disgust. Makoto kept on bringing home boys with him, and Haru felt worse and worse as time passed. What he was feeling was genuine disgust. 

He was so ashamed of himself. He didn’t think he was the homophobic type. He never thought he cared either way. He was pretty sure he was straight, but he was never bothered by gay people before. When Nagisa and Rei said that they were dating, he wasn’t surprised. When Makoto came out as gay in their first year at Iwatobi High, he accepted it immediately. No, these unwanted homophobic thoughts were definitely a new development. But why?  
The months dragged on, and Haru was getting moodier and moodier. To his absolute horror, it had even begun to affect his relationship with Makoto, who quickly realized something was up. Haru had never been able to hide his feelings from Makoto, he was simply too good at reading him. While in the past this had been useful when Haru didn’t want to talk to anybody, but now he was worried Makoto would be mad at him. Hell, he was mad at himself. 

On one specific occasion, Makoto had brought yet another boy Haru didn’t recognize home with him to “watch a movie.” Agitated, Haru wandered around the house, trying not to vomit when he saw them kissing and casting glares at the stranger who was in his home, glued to his best friend. 

They didn’t even make it halfway through the movie before the pair retreated to Makoto’s room, giggling. This was too much for Haru. He fled from the house for the safety of the pool. Surely training would take his mind off of his troubles.

The water had always been where Haru felt most at home. He understood water, and water understood him. In fact, Haru was pretty sure that only water and Makoto understood him completely. When he was in need of comfort, he always headed to the nearest place he could submerge himself in water. 

Today, the water didn’t do much to save Haru from his thoughts. Maybe the water was against homophobia. Haru could respect that, but who could he turn to if even the water was rejecting him? He supposed he deserved it. 

He swam for a few hours, and left when he noticed the coach watching him. He wasn’t in the mood for a conversation.

When Haru returned home, Makoto’s “friend” passed him on his way in. “Oh. Hey, Haru,” he said politely, a light blush tinging his cheeks. 

Haru stared at him blankly, a lump forming in his throat. He barely registered the fact that Makoto was standing in the doorway, watching the situation curiously. He didn’t know what came over him, but with venom in his voice and daggers in his glare he spat, “finally, you’re leaving.”

He brushed past the confused boy and Makoto, who were both wearing rather shocked expressions on their faces. He went straight to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, knocking a picture of him and Makoto from when they were young off of the wall. The glass in the frame, leaving fragments everywhere. Haru couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Minutes later, Haru heard the quick approach of stomping footsteps toward his room, and Makoto burst in through the door without knocking. “Do you mind telling me what that was all about?” he demanded, rage evident in his tone of voice.  
Haru searched for any way to excuse his behaviour, but was unsuccessful in doing so. He wasn’t even quite sure why he was acting this way, so how was he supposed to explain himself to Makoto? 

His blue eyes briefly met Makoto’s green ones, and in that moment he realized how badly he had messed up. The hurt in Makoto’s eyes was barely masked by the rage he was trying in vain to show. Haru understood that Makoto had assumed the worst of him. The worst part is that he wasn’t even wrong. 

Tears had begun to form in Makoto’s eyes. Haru began to panic. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make his friend cry. 

“Every time I bring someone home, you act as if we disgust you,” whispered Makoto. “Do I disgust you, Haru?” 

Haru stared at the shattered glass on the floor, both seeing it and not seeing it at the same time. He remained silent, not knowing what to say. 

“Haru, please answered me!” sobbed Makoto. “No. You don’t disgust me Makoto,” said Haru so quietly he might has well have been whispering. “Oh. Then would it be better if I didn’t bring any more boys home?” spat Makoto. “Maybe you’re fine with me being gay as long as I don’t do it in front of you?”

Haru just sat there silently, still staring at the glass all over the floor. He examined the picture that resided within the fallen frame. Twelve year old Makoto and Haru stared back at him, past Makoto with a huge grin on his face, and past him only showing a small smile. 

Nobody would have ever imagined that six years later, those two boys who were never seen apart, would be having this argument. Haru snapped out of his daydream, looking back at Makoto. “Your sex life is none of my business,” he muttered.

Makoto glared at him. “Then stop acting like it is.” And at that, he got up and left. 

A week had passed, and Makoto hadn’t said a single word to Haru since their fight. Haru couldn’t blame him, either. He deserved this. 

This didn’t stop him from being awfully sad. Nothing could make him feel better. He had even skipped the past couple swim practices in lieu of staring at his bedroom wall. He needed help, but who could he turn to? Rei and Nagisa were out of question. They would never take him seriously, and they would just be mad at him themselves. No, they were definitely not an option. That left only one more person he could turn to, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

He also wasn’t sure he had any choice.  
That evening, Haru opened up his computer, and took a deep breath before placing a video call. He waited impatiently for the recipient of the call to pick up. 

The call finally connected. “Hey Haru. What’s up?”  
“I need your help, Rin,” admitted Haru sheepishly. 

Rin grinned from the other end of the call. “You need my help? Oh, this must be good. Need some swimming tips?” he joked. Haru stared at him blankly, not finding the joke very funny. 

“Actually, I haven’t been doing much swimming lately, Rin,” said Haru, not knowing what else to say. Rin’s smug grin fell off of his face immediately. “Are you okay? Something must be seriously wrong if you haven’t been swimming!” 

Before he could lose his nerve, Haru let his story spill out of him in a flurry of words. Rin listened intently, waiting for Haru to finish. 

“Basically, I fucked up really bad, Rin,” ended Haru. “Interesting,” replied Rin. 

“Interesting? I tell you all that, and all you have to say is ‘interesting?’” asked Haru incredulously. “Yep,” agreed Rin. “Interesting.” 

“What on earth is so interesting about it?” demanded Haru. “Well, first of all, Haru,” began Rin, “It seems to me like you aren’t homophobic at all.” 

“What the hell do you mean? Why else would I be acting like this?” inquired a confused Haru. 

“You, my friend, are jealous!” grinned Rin. “Wait… Jealous of who?” demanded Haru.  
“You’re jealous of the boys Makoto is bringing home, obviously.”  
“I’m not!” insisted Haru.  
“You are. And you’re also jealous of Kisumi. You get really angry when he’s around.” 

Haru frowned at the mention of Kisumi. “I hate that guy,” he muttered under his breath.  
“Only because you’re in love with Makoto!” sang Rin.

“But that’s impossible! I don’t like dudes!” cried Haru.  
“Are you sure you don’t? Because it sounds like you do” said Rin, the same smug grin on his face. 

That question stopped Haru in his tracks. He had never really put too much thought into whether or not he liked boys. He had always been too focused on swimming. Quite simply, he had never cared whether he liked boys or not. 

But now he cared.

“The look on your face is priceless Haru. Why are you so shocked? I’m pretty sure everyone knows that you love Makoto except for you two,” laughed Rin.

Haru was having trouble processing this. He had always just assumed that he was into girls, but now he wasn’t sure. Maybe he did feel that way about Makoto. It would make sense. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he thought it must be true. He thought for a second about what it would be like to kiss Makoto. He blushed a deep shade of red when he realized he would not be adverse to such a thing happening. 

He looked up at Rin, quickly. “What do I do, Rin? Makoto is really mad at me.”  
“Well, first you need to apologize for being such an asshole over the past couple of months,” advised Rin. “Then, tell him how you feel about him. Trust me, he’ll understand.”

“How could I be such an idiot!” groaned Haru. “What if he’s still mad at me? What if he doesn’t feel the same? I don’t think he likes me like that.”  
“He’ll get over it eventually. But if you don’t tell him, he won’t forgive you. He’ll just keep thinking that you are a homophobic asshole and it will ruin your friendship. You don’t exactly have a lot of options here, Haru,” coached Rin.

Haru supposed Rin was right, but he certainly didn’t like the idea of facing Makoto right now. He also didn’t particularly enjoy the idea of Makoto rejecting him. Then he thought about how he would feel if Makoto stopped being his friend, and resolved to come clean.

“Thanks for the help, Rin.” “Any time, Haru.” 

After ending the video chat, Haru stared at the wall for a few minutes, pondering over what might be the best way to approach Makoto. Then he decided that the best thing for him to do was to just go talk to him and get it over with. 

He rose from his seat by the small oak desk in his room and shuffled slowly down the hallway towards Makoto’s room, where the latter was studying. 

When he got to the door, he froze in place, contemplating whether or not this was actually a good idea. As he weighed his options one last time, he found he no longer had a choice, as Makoto opened the door and walked into him. 

The two of them stumbled, and Haru stood back across the hall from Makoto. The green eyes that were usually filled with laughter and warmth fixed on Haru with a glare cold enough that he almost shivered. 

“What do you want, Haru?” Said Makoto in a tone that made it quite clear that he didn't care. 

“I uh… I wanted to talk but if you're busy I can-”  
“Whatever. Let's get this over with,” Makoto interrupted, rolling his eyes. 

Makoto treating him like this… Haru would have preferred a knife to the stomach. 

He followed Makoto into his bedroom. Makoto flopped down onto his unmade bed and looked at Haru expectantly. “Well?,” he prompted. “What do you want?” 

Now that Haru was actually in Makoto’s room, he had no idea how he should approach this situation. What was he supposed to say? Well Makoto, turns out I’m not a homophobic asshole, I’m just in love with you! Isn’t that great? 

Haru figured apologizing may be a good place to start. “I… Well… I’m an asshole, Makoto,” he blurted out. 

“You don’t say,” muttered Makoto, rolling his eyes.

“And… I’m really sorry,” continued Haru. “I didn’t want to hurt you, and I want you to know that it doesn’t bother me that you are gay.”

“Well, that’s funny Haru. If it doesn’t bother you, then why were you acting like it does? Because you really haven’t been giving off vibes of acceptance since we moved in together,” countered Makoto.

“Um… I can explain?” It sounded like more of a question than a statement, because even still, Haru did not know how to explain himself to Makoto. 

“Then do it!” Makoto was on his feet now. “Although I can’t see how there is any way you could possibly explain why you were acting like such a-”  
“I’m in love with you!” blurted out Haru, cutting Makoto off before he could gather up steam. 

“You’re… What?” croaked Makoto, any evidence of anger gone from his features. 

“Well, see, at first I also thought I was homophobic because I was disgusted when you were bringing boys home and I was upset because I didn't want to be homophobic and so I called Rin and he helped me figure-” 

“Haru, shut up. You're babbling”  
“But I-”  
“I said shut up!” snapped Makoto, before pressing his lips to Haru’s. 

Haru’s immediate reaction was to tense up. He had never been kissed before, and he certainly hadn’t expected this reaction from Makoto. 

Makoto was kissing him! Never in all of their years of friendship had Haru thought this would ever happen. 

Haru realized that he was still really tense. He didn’t want to send Makoto the wrong message, so he relaxed into the kiss. Makoto tasted faintly of coffee and and something else that Haru couldn’t quite place. Perhaps it was mackerel. Either way, it was a pleasant taste. Makoto’s lips were soft and warm, and Haru thought he might melt. 

Makoto deepened the kiss, pressing himself closer to Haru than the latter had believed possible. Makoto rolled his hips against Haru’s, and he let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a moan. 

“M-Makoto,” he gasped. The taller boy was grinding up against him, and it was getting hard for Haru to concentrate. 

“What is it, Haru-chan?” asked Makoto with another roll of his hips. The smirk on his face was deadly. 

“D-drop the ‘chan’,” stuttered Haru, struggling to keep his voice steady and failing miserably. Makoto seemed to find this very amusing. Haru was feeling mutinous, yet he also couldn’t get enough of the friction Makoto was providing him with. 

Makoto guided Haru down onto his bed and latched his lips onto Haru’s neck, coaxing a stifled moan out of the raven-haired boy. “Come on Haru, you can do better than that,” encouraged Makoto. “Let me hear you.”

Makoto lifted his shirt over his head, exposing the muscles Haru had spent years trying not to look at. His breath hitches in his throat. Makoto was beautiful. Makoto also happened to be tugging at Haru’s shirt. 

For once in his life, Haru took the hint and pulled his shirt off over his head. Before it even hit the floor, Makoto’s hands were on him, feeling every inch of newly exposed skin. 

Haru was feeling very overwhelmed. He had never experienced anything like this before, and he was enjoying it, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

Perhaps Makoto sensed this, because he caught Haru’s eye and said “Haru, it's okay, you can relax. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do.”

Haru took a deep breath and nodded almost imperceptibly.  
“Do you want to stop?” Asked Makoto, studying Haru’s face carefully. 

Haru gasped and shook his head fervently. He definitely didn't want Makoto to stop. 

“No, don't stop, this is good,” he asserted, and he pulled Makoto back down into a kiss to emphasize his point. 

Makoto smirked into the kiss and moved his hand down to palm Haru through his pants, coaxing a moan out of the smaller boy. 

“Makoto,” he panted, bucking his hips upwards against the other boy’s hand. “More.”

“If you insist,” smirked Makoto, looping his fingers around the waistband of Haru’s sweatpants, pulling them off. 

“Would you look at that,” commented Makoto. “No bathing suit today.”  
“Shut up” muttered Haru, blushing at the mention of his old habit. 

“What?” laughed Makoto. “I'm genuinely surprised,” he said, pressing his lips to a spot just above the waistband of Haru’s underwear. Haru’s breath hitched. 

Makoto made eye contact with Haru as he pulled down his underwear, freeing his erection. 

Haru was fine, until Makoto leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of his cock. 

He felt as though the air had been knocked out of him as Makoto gripped the base of his dick and began to move his hand in long careful strokes. 

Makoto wrapped his lips around Haru’s cock and started to bob his head. What he couldn't fit in his mouth, he took care of with his hand. 

Haru had lost any semblance of composure that he had clung to up until this point. He moaned loudly, and his vocabulary consisted only of Makoto’s name and a few of his favourite swear words. 

He bucked his hips, unable to control himself. This prompted Makoto to throw an arm across his waist in order to keep him still. 

As Haru got closer and closer to his finish, the volume and pitch of his moans rose rapidly. This seemed to spur Makoto on. “Ma-Makoto!” he moaned, tugging at his hair. “I’m gonna-” “Do it. Come for me, Haru,” commanded Makoto. 

That was all Haru needed before he was spilling into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto took it without complaint, even swallowing it. Haru was shaking, and he felt faint. 

Makoto moved up to hold him until he came down from his high. Haru realized that that whimpering noise must be coming from him, as Makoto was reassuring him, saying “Shh, you’re okay.” 

They laid there for a few minutes, before a thought occurred to Haru.  
“Makoto, what about you?” he asked, quietly.  
“Don’t worry about it,” replied Makoto, despite being visibly hard. 

“But… I want to,” muttered Haru, so quietly that he wasn’t sure if Makoto would hear him. Makoto most certainly did hear him though, as he responded, “if you’re sure, Haru.” Haru could have sworn he could hear the anticipation in his voice. 

If Haru was being honest with himself, he had not the slightest clue what he was doing. All he knew was that Makoto had just made him feel really good, and he wanted to return the favour. He figured taking Makoto’s pants off was a good first step, so that’s what he did.

Makoto’s jeans were tight, and as a result, his underwear came off with them. The sight of Makoto’s erection caused Haru’s cheeks to flush, which Makoto seemed to find quite amusing. Makoto was noticeably bigger than Haru, which made Haru’s mind wander to places he never thought they would…

He shook himself out of his daydream, internally reminding himself to focus on the task at hand. Yes, hand. He could use his hand. 

He somewhat hesitantly wrapped his fingers around Makoto’s cock, giving it a few experimental strokes. He looked up to Makoto, seeking his approval. Makoto nodded encouragingly, sensing Haru’s hesitation. 

This served to make Haru less nervous, and he set a steady pace, stroking Makoto’s dick at a steadily increasing speed until he spilled over his hand with a groan. 

Haru watched Makoto with keen interest as he came. He decided that Makoto was beautiful like this, his hair messy from when he was pulling at it, his lips swollen from pleasing Haru, and his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. It was a sight Haru could definitely get used to. 

Haru was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Makoto, and so he did. Makoto smiled into the kiss and pulled Haru closer to him. Haru snuggled up to Makoto, resting his head on his chest. He could hear Makoto’s rapid heartbeat. The sound was soothing to him, so he stayed there, cuddled up to Makoto, listening to the sound of his gradually slowing heartbeat. 

“You know,” Makoto broke the silence, “I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”  
“You were?” asked Haru, surprised, yet too tired to move his head off of Makoto’s chest.  
“Yeah,” said Makoto. “Ever since middle school.”  
“I had no idea.”

“That’s why I started bringing boys home. I figured I would find someone to help me get over you. It didn’t work, but I kept trying. You seemed so obviously straight.”

Haru thought about that for a second.  
“I thought I was straight too. I guess this means I’m not though, doesn’t it?”

Makoto laughed. “Yeah. I guess so, Haru.”

The two boys laid there comfortably in silence, until Makoto whispered, “I love you, Haru-chan.”

This time, just this time, Haru let Makoto get away with calling him that. “I love you too.”

Haru smiled to himself. He was happy. In fact, he was happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
